


Hidden Away

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie pulls Erhard away for some hidden fun in Limsa Lominsa. Commission for Grayjack, to whom the player characters belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Away

Limsa Lominsa offered a lot of things for adventurers, but to Rosalie, it was the city's integration of the rocky terrain into its design that piqued her interest the most, as both a scholarly mage fascinated by such ingenuity, but at that moment mostly as a Miqo'te whose leisurely stroll with her husband found itself a little jeopardized by a growing need. Their dinner at The Bismarck had been a joy, a romantic outing followed up by a nice walk through the still fairly bright and sunny city, but now Rosalie's mind was on something else, something a little less sappy than their dinner had been. Something risky and a little naughty, involving the great many isolated spots the city's layout and its stony pillars granted with ease.

Leaning off the arm of her husband Erhard, Rosalie wore a bulky green coat over her brown blouse, impossible to get off with ease or quickness, but the came couldn't be said for the incredibly short skirt the mage wore. It granted little coverage, thigh-high boots doing most of the work in covering her legs and letting her skirt do virtually nothing of the sort. It would have been no problem at all to get to what lay beneath it. Her white hair was done up in its usual do; two short ponytails tucked behind her ears. Dressed much more plainly and acceptably was the dragoon she adored, with his dark blue tunic beneath a black vest and tan tights, which did a lot to hide the conditioning and physique of a great warrior. His black hair came down to the top of his jaw bone, though it had been a little unsettled by Rosalie's hand during dinner.

“Erhard,” the mage sang sweetly, and the dragoon knew instantly he was in for something by the tone of her voice. Playful and high, edged with just a little naughtiness. “Do you know what would be a nice way to cap off our date before we go looking for work?”

He already knew precisely what she had in mind, but if she was going to go through the effort of making a big deal out of it, he had to at least humour her. “What?” he asked, feigning cluelessness as the Miqo'te beamed up at him with a gorgeous smile, which if nothing else served as a great reminder for why he married her.

"If we slipped behind into that pillar," she pointed toward one a little off of the side street they were on, incredibly thick and with little reason for anybody to go behind it, "And I got down on my knees in front of you." She already had her hand tight on his wrist before she finished, and once she had she immediately began to drag him off toward it, too impatient to even hear out his thoughts on the matter.

The very first time they'd been together was their wedding night, and he distinctly remembered how nervous he had been at the thought of virtually everything they'd done. But that was the past; his naughty little Miqo'te had gone to great lengths since then to inure him toward her appetites and whims, ease him into unrepentant and shameless enjoyment of every little idea she had. So not only did he not struggle as she pulled him toward the alley, he even reached his free hand out to give a little tap to his wife's butt beneath her fluttering skirt, which drew a gleeful shout of excitement from the mage's lips.

For someone significantly smaller, Rosalie seemed able to move Erhard around with ease, pressing him up against the pillar wall once they were sure they were alone. It was even better than they could have hoped; they couldn't see anything past the wall formed by it, almost an alcove. Five feet across and with absolutely nothing behind it, they were more than alone enough to enjoy themselves vigorously. Once he was secure against the wall and she'd stolen a few kisses from him, Rosalie dropped to her knees, the leather of her boots having softened much harder drops as she fell to the less-than-smooth floor, her hands hurriedly pulling up her husband's tunic and tugging down his tights.

The thrill of public sex had not fully set in, but it had hit Erhard enough for his penis to be halfway to fullness. All it took was a few licks from her soft, wet tongue to bring him up to full mast, her eyes looking so sweetly up at him. The fact she could play so cute even as she kissed his cock was something Erhard would never be able to get over. She seamlessly eased her hand back as his cock lifted up, filling rapidly with blood, so that when it was, she could easily push forward and take his head into her mouth, suckling gently on it as she wrapped a small, soft hand around his base and started to pump. A month of practice was all she needed to be able to go at him without missing a beat, knowing exactly how to get her lover off.

Settling comfortably down, she let her other hand slide up her short skirt, pulling her lacy black panties aside and rubbing up and down her slit. It was an idle touch, letting her attention remain on Erhard's shaft and merely keep her own urges at bay, some token sensation to help her keep afloat and together while she showered him in the bulk of her affections. It didn't take long for her to get wet, and she knew by the end of this blowjob she was going to be quite thoroughly soaked even if she didn't touch herself. With the finger? Oh, she was going to make a huge mess of her thighs, but the playful mage eagerly looked forward to that. Sex was something she enjoyed vigorously, probably a little bit more even than Erhard did, given how much she threw herself into what she did and lavished in every filthy little thrill. After all, the semi-public blowjob had been her idea.

Leaning hard against the wall, Erhard tried to keep his moans and grunts low as he started down at her, fingers in her hair and stroking gently as she bobbed her head, not daring to interrupt her incredible technique or guide her pace selfishly, partially out of the fear that whatever he could guide her through couldn't possibly compare to what she could grant him. She was incredible in every way with what she did, and he knew better than to try and interrupt that. She had the art of getting him to cum down to a degree that was a little frightening, especially given how quickly she went from virgin to pro, but with the moist warmth of her mouth around his cock, he couldn't complain even if he wanted to, and he'd have to be an idiot to think of complaining.

Her lips wrapped tight around his head, pressing forward eagerly with each push forward, planting a little kiss to the top of her hand when they met. Inside her mouth, her tongue lapped and slithered against the warm, rigid flesh that ached betwixt her lips, the occasional dribble of precum hitting her tongue, lighting her taste buds up in excitement and lust. It wasn't the best flavour, but the promise of what came on the heels of it, of his most certain arousal, and the rush up her spine, all urged her on for more. No matter how it tasted, there was better to come, and she was going to draw all of it out of him, one way or another.

What he didn't know was that she had much more in mind than just going down on him, but she'd wait until he was already shuddering post-release before sharing that sort of detail with him. That was when he'd be most open to suggestion, especially if it involved more sex. There was a craftiness behind her eyes Erhard had only begun to fully realize, but which she was using coyly to string him along to her whims.

Rosalie's fingers slid between her slick, puffy lips, unable to keep merely idly tending to herself as his taste and the occasional throb inside of her mouth dragged her down into lust. She fingered herself steadily, keeping the same pace with which she sucked her husband off. Erhard's moans mingled with her own, and with the wet sucking noises of her blowjob, lips occasionally smacking against his head in a sloppy, lewd kiss before she slid one of her fingers away, hand pushed further down his base to accommodate it, her mouth able to go deeper and taking eager advantage of that fact. 

She sucked him down harder, precariously balancing all the factors she had to consider in giving Erhard a blowjob. She could make him cum in short order if she threw herself hard enough into it, but there was no fun in that. No joy of feeling him throb, no sweet savouring of his moans, no fingers caressing her hair and scratching behind her ears. There was a lot of thought going into her technique, methodical use of everything she knew about him to draw it out for as long as he wanted, building him to release such that when she was ready to end it, it wouldn't take long. Her head and hand moved faster for that very purpose, her fingers following suit eagerly as her quim leaked down onto the floor beneath her, forming a little puddle and trickling down her thighs. 

But she hadn't accounted for the factor of public sex, for the extra little thrill, the rush of naughtiness that apparently excite Erhard more than she thought it would, because before she expected him to cum, she felt his breath out of pace, saw the tightening in his knees, and it was all over. He shuddered as he came, flooding her mouth with copious amounts of cum as her eyes opened wide, the rush of taste hitting her tongue and sending shocks of need through her as she moaned around his throbbing cock.

When she pulled away, her breath was ragged, shameless in her masturbation as she looked up at him, the lusty gaze returned as he watched her swallow down his entire load with a smile. "It's your turn," he said breathlessly, back sliding down along the wall until he was almost level with her; he was a little taller and could never be totally lined up, but it was close enough. It was a testament to Rosalie's 'influence' that in only a month he had gone from shy and uncertain about sex, to able to say something like, "But after I eat you out, can we fuck before we leave?" But there it was, leaving her lips without embarrassment or uncertainty. That was exactly what he wanted to do, and he had no problem expressing that.

A smile broke across the Miqo'te's face at her husband's words, and she gladly pulled up off of her knees, lifting up her skirt and stumbling forward as Erhard squirmed and shifted on his own knees. Backed up against the wall, he was in a prime position for some very vigorous tongue riding, and Rosalie gladly pressed forward, sticky quim all over her thighs and leaking all from her primed and needy slit. She needed this badly, and was more than eager to receive, pressing her slick pussy lips to his mouth and moaning as he planted the first kiss to her folds. Thirsty and eager to reciprocate, he was going to put his all into eating his wife out thoroughly, and she couldn't wait.

His licks were broad and flat, lapping up and down along her damp folds, up to her clit where he was gave the tip of his tongue a little wiggle, then back down to the bottom of her slit where he pressed his tongue as flat against her pussy as possible to taste all of her freely leaking nectar. His cock was still completely rigid and ready for more, but his hands had more noble places to be, namely her cute little butt, gripping her cheeks hard through her panties as he pulled her tighter against him, an expression of his lust and his thirst that she absolutely adored, so strong and ferocious. He was a gentle man deep down, not some brutish warrior, but when his strength seeped through into his hold onto her or his intensity in the bedroom, she couldn't help but grow even more excited.

Her feet lifted up off the floor a little for a few inches of extra height to press downward against his eager lips with, her hands sliding through his black hair and getting a firm hold on them. She couldn't guide him as well as he could have guided her, but in her greed and her fire she did try to encourage his head to move the way she wanted it to. The mage was much less quiet than he was, throwing herself into lust without restraint or concern for being caught, wanting only to thoroughly enjoy the brilliant cunnilingus she was on the receiving end of, with all else in the world completely unimportant to her. Nothing but release mattered, something she made abundantly clear with how she moved, rolling her hips and grinding against his tongue.

Unlike his wife, Erhard had much less to worry about. He didn't over-think or complicate the matter of giving Rosalie head, didn't juggle factors and considerations or intentionally draw out the pleasuring of her with his mouth. He just wanted her to feel good, to get off from his affection, which said a lot about their dynamic and the lingering differences between the warrior and his magical bride. Not that he would have even known anyway where to begin in terms of calculating or throwing intense considerations into his approach. Erhard had one goal in mind and it was one he worked to with everything he had, but the way she reacted rather vocally said that she was enjoying herself just fine that way, liking his approach just as much as he liked hers.

Her frantic motions against his tongue grew heavier, tugging very gently on his hair as she wiggled her hips into his fondling, groping hands eagerly. She realized why he came so quickly now that she was the one being gone down on. The chill evening air served s a great reminder that they were outside, that even hidden away from the view of people on the street, it was still out in public, and that thrill electrified her, left her a little curious, a little too excited for her own good even. Curiosity killed the cat and she was finding herself wondering far, far too much what lay on the other end of the pillar, how far her moans were carrying. How risky she could be with them. Magic left one with a little more wonder than was good for somebody, the pursuit for knowledge often leaving a general curiosity about them, and Rosalie had it bad. Maybe just a little louder, a little harder, a li—

In her reverie she didn't even realize how close she was until it struck her, until she was crying out raggedly, the rush of quim growing heavier. Her body shivered excitedly like a cold wind was going through it, no part of her able to stay still as breath left her, leaving her moans quieter after that intense outburst, down into shuddering and breathless mewls as her ankles returned to the ground, toes curling within her boots. As she leaked, Erhard lapped up every drop of quim dutifully, a good and loving boy who would surely have to be rewarded for his kindness, because nobody could possibly have touched her with the love he did.

She eased off of her husband, moaning as she stared down at him, his lower face covered in her sticky nectar, quickly wiped away with his sleeve. He returned the gaze, lit up with lust even more than before, and eager for more. "Rosalie," he moaned, releasing the grip on her rear as he pulled himself up to his feet along with her. She was already pressing into his body before his footing was good, taken by surprise by the way he gripped her again, spinning them around and pressing her up to the wall. It wasn't rough, but there was need and intensity behind it that left her biting her lip as he grabbed his cock and pressed it eagerly up to her soaked pussy, primed and ready for a second, more intense round.

The feeling of his tip rubbing along her slit made her shudder, her lips parting as he pressed hungry kisses down into her neck, one strong push burying his entire length inside of her. She couldn't even get a cry of pleasure out before he began to thrust, taking her by surprise. So vigorously having his face humped had pushed him up to heights of arousal he couldn't possibly deny, and he needed to go at her hard and fast, a completely different beast than he had been their first time. And she loved every second of it, moaning loud as his hard thrusts ravaged her soaked, dripping pussy right off the bat.

There they were, making intense love with only a single wall of stone separating them from the street, open air carrying their sounds to lengths neither of them could be certain of. The thrill and the risk of what they did fueled them, made them fuck hard and fast and not look back no matter the circumstances. This felt too good to deny, and in some strange way going wild was a way of savouring the moment much better than being soft and slow, without any risk of excitement. And they were well past that, each of them having gone down on the other and now the real fun proving so much more satisfying and intense. With Rosalie's legs wrapped around Erhard's waist and his hands returning to knead and fondle her as, their moans entwined sweetly, forming beautiful music without shame or fear.

But while one hoped that they could get off without any incident, the other almost wanted to be caught. Rosalie couldn't help herself on the matter; it seemed so naughty and dangerous! Erhard was balls-deep inside of her, quick and almost a little rough in his powerful thrusts, her body shivering all over as he plunged into her hot core, and she couldn't hold back her expressions of joy at the feeling, for as risky as it was. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps approach, a smile creeping across her lips.

Erhard saw the smile, saw the glimmer in her eye, the playful little baring of her teeth, and knew it was bad news. He bit down hard on his tongue and pulled a hand from her ass, clasping his palm hurriedly over her mouth to mute her moans as he heard the distinct sound of stumbling, heavy footsteps. Someone incredibly drunk and rather large, if he were to put his money on it. He was thankful for his keen ears and knowing too well how she reacted to things.

"Just a minute!" called a slurring Roegadyn man. "Gotta take a piss!"

Fuck. Erhard tightened the hold on Rosalie's hand to silence her as his thrusts grew still. "Be quiet," he whispered, knowing she heard him with her keener ears before he did, and that she was content with what just fucking away regardless of if he caught them. Both unarmed and in hardly any position to flee from a drunk stumbling upon them. The gleam in her eyes said it all, although the way she lapped at his palm, trying to rile and excite him, certainly didn't help matters. Either. "You're evil," he groaned.

The footsteps stopped just on the other side of the stone pillar they fucked on. He at least didn't seem to be circling around the wall, which meant they were safe from his eyes, although his ears were another story. Rosalie began to squirm around, using the grip on his hips to fuck herself on his cock, moaning into his tightly-clasped palm as she shamelessly continued to enjoy herself. Erhard had no idea what to do with her, and tried to muffle himself in her neck, because the hot, wet velvet of her pussy sliding around his cock wasn't something he could really ignore or brush away the bliss of. It was maddening and he knew he had to do something about her when this was all over, but for the moment didn't have any other options.

Once she had the thrusts back in hand, she began to moan, not even needing to pretend to be enjoying it more than she was. The hair on the back of her neck stood up excitedly as the thrill of almost being caught emboldened her rather than tempered her courage. She got loud as she could in defiance of his hand, tempting fate as much as she could, finding that her mind's eager, quickly-racing thoughts about what could have happened were making her pussy clench down around his cock in a pure display of arousal driven by pure reflex. This was the thrill she needed, and she wasn't going to push back now!

"Huh?" the Roegadyn shouted rather loudly for someone's vocalized inner monologue. The sound of something wet hitting the stone wall was rather strong. "Hey, I think I hear something!" he called back to someone, voice stumbling over itself in the way only someone incredibly trashed even before the setting of the sun could manage.

"It's probably an animal," called another, much more sober voice, although it was high and overly loud in a way that sounded like someone tipsy but still at least a little reasonable. "Come on, we've got people to meet!"

"Fine," the massive man grumbled, the stream ending and his footsteps moving back in the other direction just as loudly as they'd came.

It was only once he could no longer hear anything that Erhard loosened up his grip on Rosalie's mouth, and her moans spilled messily out, unshackled at last. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" she shouted needily, her legs tightening around him as his thrusts resumed. It was such a lurid display that he was ready to forgive her immediately, at least until they were home and the buzz of lust had passed. He was going to give her a stern talking-to for the stupid risk she'd just taken, but at the moment he could focus on only one thing, and that was filling her pussy up. It wouldn't teach her a lesson, but it would feel good, and his heart was pounding with enough adrenaline from that panic to really get him going.

Rosalie did try to contain herself a little more, but it was hard for Erhard to notice given the way he hammered her so relentlessly, thrusts harder than ever, balls slapping against her thigh as he kneaded and lightly smacked at her ass in his hand. They were both too high to turn back, but it was still a surprise when Rosalie came first so soon off the heels of her prior release, unable to contain herself in the wake of how fucking good it felt to almost be caught. She had a lot of questions about her kinks she'd address once this was all over, but for the moment, she couldn't focus on anything other than the blinding pleasure tearing through her veins, lighting her up in brilliant, sparking shocks all over. She shook quickly, trembling as her inner walls clenched and convulsed around his cock in a greedy, reflexive bid to milk every drop of seed from him.

And how could he deny such a request? Erhard grunted, thrusting forward one last time and pinning her hard to the wall, keeping her still and impaled on his cock as it throbbed one last time inside of her slick, hot, tight walls, cum flooding forward as every drop he could squeeze out filled her pussy, leaving her with what he knew she craved more than anything as the end to a night, the spreading warmth of a creampie, leaving her toes curling in her boots and the sweetest mewls passing her lips. This was the purest essence of satisfaction for both of them, even if it took quite some struggle to get there.

Usually, it would be a moment to savour. The simultaneous release of the happily married couple was something to soak in and snuggle through, lots of kisses and whispers. But Erhard didn't want to linger too long after the risks they'd already taken. He was quick to pull out of her and get his tights up, straightening his clothes out as he made clear his desire to get on to what they had planned for the night. "We have work to ask about," he said as Rosalie whimpered, reluctantly straightening her panties and her skirt out. She would have liked another round or two, but they did indeed have places to be, their nice port city date merely a romantic way to spend the time until their appointment. "But," her face lit up at his continuation, "When we're finished with this job, I wouldn't mind having another date like this."

That was all the Miqo'te had wanted to hear.


End file.
